It was just a dream
by sheltie
Summary: Harry has an unusual dream that leads to something more. One-Shot


**It was Just a Dream**

**By: Sheltie**

**A/N: I had this wacky idea one night and decided to make it into a fic. I don't know if anyone else has done this, but my version of what if everything that happened in the sixth book was just a weird dream.**

_I don't own Harry Potter_

Harry shook his head as he woke up.

_That had to be the weirdest dream I've ever had_ Harry thought

He looked around and saw Ron in the bed next to him fast asleep without a care.

It is summer and Harry shook his head again trying to remember where he was for a second. He then looked at the grey walls and realized he was at Grimmauld place. He sighed it's been two weeks since the reading of Sirius' will. He was now the owner of Grimmauld place and it's secret keeper so the Order didn't have to move. He sent Kreacher to Hogwarts to work with Dobby so they didn't have to deal with the skulking house elf.

A snore from Ron snapped Harry from his train of thought

"Well, might as well go back to sleep" Harry muttered to himself

--

The next morning Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron in the living room with Hermione reading and Ron flipping through an issue of a Quidditch magazine. Harry was sitting pensively trying to remember that strange dream he had.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione asked breaking the silence that engulfed the trio

"Nothing, I'm fine" Harry said not even looking at Hermione

Hermione arched an eyebrow clearly stating that she didn't believe him at all

"I had a dream last night, a weird one" Harry said still staring out the window

"It wasn't about You-Know-Who was it?" Ron said tensely

Harry shook his head

"No, it wasn't it was about us" Harry said

Ron relaxed when he heard that it nothing to do with Voldemort, but it made Hermione more curious than she already was.

"I don't remember the whole dream really, but I tell you the parts I remember" Harry said now facing his friends

Ron and Hermione nodded

"It was strange Hermione, you got angry at me over a book" Harry said

Hermione looked shocked

"I know I had the same reaction" Harry said looking at Hermione

"Ron, you almost died from a poison" Harry said looking at his other friend

"Thanks a lot mate" Ron muttered not happy with his part in Harry's dream

"You also started dating Lavender and you two were snogging practically everywhere" Harry said hoping to cheer Ron up

Ron seemed to brighten up at the fact he was snogged Lavender in Harry's dream. Hermione however frowned at this.

"Hermione sent a horde of canaries at you, which was kind of funny" Harry said smiling slightly

"That's not funny at all" Ron grumbled

"Oh lighten up Ron, I think it's hilarious" Hermione said smiling

"You would" Ron muttered

"Maybe I should learn how to conjure up some canaries it wouldn't that hard, thanks for the idea Harry" Hermione said smirking

Ron paled at that

"Anyway that isn't all what was the weirdest thing is that I kissed Ginny in front of the entire common room" Harry said

"You what!?" Ron shouted standing up

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron, he dreamt this remember he didn't actually do it" Hermione said pulling Ron down

"Yeah, I mean I like your sister Ron, but I don't like her like that" Harry said

"And what's wrong with my sister?" Ron asked

"Ron, think about what you're saying" Harry said carefully hoping his friend would get it

Ron thought for a second and realized what he said and paled again

"What else happened Harry?" Hermione asked curiously

Harry shrugged, "that's all I can remember right now"

Hermione nodded

"Say Harry, you think that this dream of yours could be some kind of premonition?" Ron asked hopefully

Harry looked at Ron with a confused look then turned to Hermione for an explanation

"Ron was wondering if what you saw was a glimpse of the future" Hermione said

"I hope not" Harry said

Ron frowned

"Honestly Ron when did you start believing in Divination" Hermione said

"When Harry said I'd be snogging Lavender" Ron mumbled

Hermione rolled her eyes

"I hope it doesn't happen because then that means I'd be dating Ginny and like I said before I like your sister Ron, but I don't like her like that and never will" Harry said

Ron nodded, "it would be weird catching you two in a broom closest together"

"Is that the only thing you two think of?" Hermione asked exasperated

"Mione, I think you know what I usually think about" Harry said seriously

Hermione nodded

Ron looked between Harry and Hermione confused at what was going on

"Is there something going on that I don't know?" Ron asked a little jealous that he wasn't in on whatever it was.

Harry and Hermione broke their connection they had formed unconsciously and looked at their best friend and both shouted, "No!"

Ron looked at his two friends suspiciously, but then went back to think about Lavender. Harry and Hermione again looked at one another and nodded and left Ron daydreaming.

--

"Well, Harry I'd have to say that was your weirdest dream yet" Hermione said as they both entered the kitchen

"Tell me about and the fact that you were jealous of Ron" Harry said out of the blue

Hermione looked at Harry with a confused expression on her face

Harry noticed it, "Sorry about that, but a few things from that dream are still popping into my head"

Hermione nodded

"So, I was jealous of Ron, of what may I pray tell?" Hermione asked curiously

"I, I, ah really don't know" Harry said rubbing the back of his neck

"Harry, you're lying to me" Hermione said folding her arms

Harry sighed, "I think you were jealous of Lavender because you fancied Ron"

Hermione blinked

"That's what I guessed, really" Harry said earnestly

"Harry, I never fancied Ron like that I mean the way he treats me at times I wonder why I'm friends with him" Hermione said shaking her head slightly

"So, you've never thought of Ron at all like that" Harry said hopefully

"No, of course not, why would I be attracted to someone who argue with all the time?" Hermione asked frowning

"Uh, sexual tension?" Harry said meekly

"Sexual tension? There's nothing sexual in the tension between Ron and I just plain tension because that git still has the emotional range of a teaspoon" Hermione shouted

"Alright, I'm sorry it's everyone thinks that you argue with one another because you're just fighting what you're feeling" Harry said trying to calm his friend down

"That's totally ridiculous there's only one person I love, but he's too thick to notice me" Hermione said fuming still

"Hermione, who couldn't notice you, I mean you're not the same girl that you were when we were eleven" Harry said looking at Hermione up and down

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said smiling

"So, about the bloke you like do I know him?" Harry asked smirking

"There's no way I'm telling who I fancy" Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest

"Come Mione I won't go all over protective, I promise" Harry said hoping that would do the trick

"Nope, sorry Harry this is one secret I'm not going to tell you" Hermione said in a stern tone

"But you've told me all of your secrets and I've never told anyone, why is this different?" Harry asked curiously

"Because this is very close to me" Hermione answered

"How about if I guess?" Harry said grinning

"I guess you can" Hermione said not liking that grin at all

"Okay, let's get started then" Harry said still grinning

Hermione nodded

Okay, is he in Ravenclaw?" Harry asked

Hermione shook her head

"Alright now is he in Hufflepuff?" Harry asked

Hermione shook her head

"Please don't tell he's in Slytherin" Harry said in a panic tone

"No! Of course not I'd never want to go out with anyone of those vile people" Hermione said shocked that Harry think that

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere" Harry said rubbing his chin in thought

Hermione didn't like this at all

"So he's a Gryffindor like me and I can already rule out Ron since you've told me how you feel about him already so that leaves only a handful" Harry said grinning

Hermione began to fidget slightly

"Is it Dean or Seamus?"

Hermione shook her head

"So, no for both?"

Hermione nodded cursing herself for not being able to lie to Harry

"Alright now, I don't think you'd go for a bloke a year younger than you, right?" Harry asked smirking slightly

"Harry what do you take me for? I thought you knew me better" Hermione said snapping her head up

"I'm only joking Mione" Harry said wrapping an arm around Hermione and grinning

"Prat" Hermione said elbowing Harry in the ribs

"Fine, well now that leaves two guys left, Neville and myself," Harry said in an amusing tone

Hermione ducked down hiding her face from her friend

"So I'm close, huh?" Harry said smirking slightly

Hermione nodded against her friend's chest

"Hmm, now this is where it gets difficult should I be happy that you fancy Neville or be upset that you don't fancy me" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear

Hermione looked up shocked at what she just heard

Harry smiled at her and leaned in closing the space between them

**End**

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know by pressing that review button**


End file.
